


cheessecake

by suki_pie



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Complete, Ficlet, Fluff, Happy B'day Kise, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_pie/pseuds/suki_pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kemarin boleh saja Tetsuya berkata semuanya berakhir, dan Ryouta hari ini ingin memperbaiki</p>
            </blockquote>





	cheessecake

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Kise-kun XDDDD  
> .  
> .  
> Kuroko No Basuke punyanya Om Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Ceritanya milik suki. Tak ada keuntungan komersil macam apa pun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Happy reading~

**_Kise_ryou :_ ** _Tetsuyacchi menyebalkan._

 **_Kage_Tetsu :_ ** _mengaca sana, Ryouta-kun. Jangan berkomentar sebelum intropeksi diri._

 **_Kise_ryou :_ ** _lihat, lihat, yang ada malah menyalahkan orang lain. Tetsuyacchi sekali, eh?_

 **_Kage_Tetsu :_ ** _lalu, apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan, Ryouta-kun?_

 **_Kise_ryou :_ ** _humph. Jangan buat aku mengatakannya, Tetsuyacchi._

 **_Kage_Tetsu :_ ** _dasar egois, Ryouta-kun egois. Kalau begitu, aku saja yang akan mengatakannya..._

_._

_._

_._

_... kita selesai._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_ **"Cheessecake"** _

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

" _Hah? Lagi?_ "

Kuroko Tetsuya berjengit kecil. Bukan karena Aomine Daiki membalasnya dengan lengkingan terkejut, bukan juga karena telinganya mendadak tuli sesaat. Bahkan, balasan yang diberikan Daiki lewat sambungan _earphone_ dan ponsel di ujung sana terdengar sangat malas. Kelewat tidak peduli, sepertinya, jika Tetsuya tidak menangkap nada keheranan yang terselip di dalamnya. Ketika Daiki bertanya.

"Begitulah," jawab Tetsuya, tidak terlalu menaruh minat. Rumah neneknya sepi, hanya ada ia seorang di dalam sebuah rumah bergaya Edo beralaskan tatami dan teras yang luas. Tipikal Kyoto sekali. Namun Tetsuya menyukainya, terlebih ketika ia dengan santai berderap ke arah dapur untuk mengambil botol air berperisa mangga. "Aku tidak pernah bisa mengerti dengan Ryou— _Kise_ -kun."

" _Hah!_ " Suara tawa terdengar, disusul cibiran meremehkan yang membuat satu alis Tetsuya terangkat. " _Sayangnya, Tetsu, aku tidak percaya_."

Kali ini, sepasang alisnya berkerut samar. Gerakannya membuka tutup botol terhenti ketika satu pernyataan Daiki menarik rasa penasarannya. Akan tetapi, Tetsuya tidak bertanya jauh. _Ia tidak akan bertanya._ Karena ia tahu Daiki akan lebih dulu melanjutkan.

" _Dibandingkan dengan siapa pun, bahkan aku sendiri, atau mungkin teman-temannya yang aneh itu, kau yang paling bisa mengerti si bodoh itu, Tetsu_ ," tambahnya lancar. Tetsuya bisa mendengar suara menguap ketika jeda terjadi beberapa sekon. " _Lalu, kemarin—maksudku, tadi malam—kau baru saja berpisah dengannya,_ lagi, _untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Apa lagi yang harus kujelaskan mengenai kalian berdua?_ "

Tetsuya tertegun. Tidak menjawab, tidak pula membalas. Tutup botol berhasil dibukanya, lantas diteguk dengan perlahan. Menikmati setiap aliran yang masuk; bagaimana sensasi dingin itu, segar yang mengikutinya, dan manis-asamnya mangga yang dikecap. Ia duduk bersila di sofa ruang tengah, termasuk botol yang sudah ludes setengahnya tersimpan manis di atas meja kecil.

"Aku..." Tetsuya memulai, "tidak tahu harus bekomentar apa, Aomine-kun."

" _Tidak perlu berkomentar, aku juga tidak butuh._ " Tak ada ragu sama sekali ketika Daiki berterus terang. " _Jujur saja, hubungan kalian itu lebih dari sekadar rumit, astaga._ "

Tetsuya mencoba membantah, namun bibirnya kembali terkatup ketika dering bel interkom berbunyi nyaring. Pemuda biru muda itu mendecih sebal, berkata _'bukan apa-apa, hanya tamu'_ begitu Daiki bertanya apa ia marah dengan kelakarnya, lalu berjalan dengan langkah digeser menuju _genkan_. Ia masih berbicara dengan Daiki tanpa harus melepas _earphone_ , sampai satu tangannya berhasil meraih kenop pintu dan menggesernya pelan.

Detik kemudian, Tetsuya bergeming.

Panggilan Daiki diabaikan, pandangan matanya tertuju pada satu titik, dan Tetsuya merasa begitu bodoh mengapa harus membukakan pintu di saat seperti ini. Untuk satu figur tak asing di depannya, untuk seulas cengiran konyol yang selama ini memenuhi benaknya tanpa permisi; _atau mungkin, berhenti ketika kemarin malam dan kata putus yang diucapkannya tanpa tedeng aling-aling._

Dan untuk satu sosok menyebalkan—dengan kaus oblong merah dan celana pendek selutut—bernama Kise Ryouta.

"Aku baru saja membeli ini." Kotak putih berpita toska diangkatnya, tepat di depan wajah Tetsuya. Bentuknya tidak terlalu besar, cukup untuk menyimpan kue ukuran persegi. " _Cheessecake_ , dan saus _blueberry_ di atasnya, kesukaan Tetsuyacchi."

" _Oi, Tetsu! Kau mendengarku tidak? Baiklah, sepertinya si bodoh itu memang datang. Aku tutup sekarang,_ bye."

"Oh," Tetsuya tersentak, meraih ponsel dari saku celana pendek yang dipakainya dan mendapati layar sentuh tidak lagi menuliskan nama Aomine Daiki. _Dasar Ahomine, seenaknya saya memutuskan sambungan_.

"Jangan diam saja-ssu."

Suara Ryouta menariknya kembali ke alam nyata. Pemuda pirang itu masuk tanpa dipersilakan, menggeser kembali pintu hingga tertutup, yang sesaat setelahnya mendorong kotak berpita toska tadi ke arah Tetsuya. Meminta agar ia sendiri yang membawakan.

Tetsuya, mau tak mau, meraihnya dengan paras selugu mungkin. _Sebenarnya ia kebingungan_.

"Aku meneleponmu sejak tadi, tapi sambungannya sibuk terus," sahut Ryouta sembari melepas sandal dan meletakkannya di lemari khusus. "Aku pikir Tetsuyacchi sedang menelepon seseorang, jadi kuputuskan langsung kemari saja."

"Aomine-kun," Tetsuya ikut berujar, lantas berjalan kembali ke dalam dan membiarkan Ryouta mengekor di belakangnya. "Tapi dia langsung mematikannya saat kau datang."

"Ah, Aominecchi ternyata."

Ryouta tidak bertanya lebih, namun cibiran kecil dan sederet gerutuan tidak jelas yang keluar dari bibirnya cukup menjelaskan—bagi Tetsuya. Menjelaskan kalau pemuda pirang itu tidak ingin mendengar alasan mengapa Daiki harus meneleponnya. Atau mungkin Tetsuya sendiri yang berinisiatif menghubunginya lebih dulu.

Tetsuya sempat melirik penasaran ke arah Ryouta, ketika ia berderap menuju dapur dan meletakkan buah tangan bawaan Ryouta di atas meja makan. Sedangkan di sisi lain, objek yang ditelitinya itu sudah menghilang di balik sekat ruang tengah. Yang detik berikutnya, Tetsuya bisa mendengar suara pintu teras digeser dan Ryouta mendudukan diri di teras tatami dengan kedua kaki menggantung.

Biasa, musim panas baru saja tiba. Dan Tetsuya tahu Ryouta itu menyukainya sekaligus mengeluh karenanya.

"Ki—Ryouta-kun, kau ingin kupotongkan kuenya sekarang?"

Ryouta menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak Tetsuya pahami (kurang lebih seperti _hari ini panas sekali, astaga ada apa dengan suhu di Jepang_ ) yang sekon selanjutnya, ia berseru malas. "Nanti saja," katanya, "aku sedang tidak ingin makan yang manis-manis."

 _Well,_ mungkin nanti malam, pikir Tetsuya. Sempat kecewa karena ia sudah membuka kotaknya lebih dulu. Warna ungu yang dihasilkan sausnya begitu menggoda, juga semu kuning dan krem dari setiap sisinya, dan aroma keju bercampur susu, dan segala perpaduan yang diciumnya. Ryouta bilang, _cheessecake_ adalah favoritnya. Menempati daftar kedua setelah _vanilla milkshake_. Dan sepertinya Ryouta memang benar.

Untuk itu, Tetsuya sengaja mengambil botol minuman berperisa mangga yang diambilnya tadi dari lemari pendingin, mengabaikan botol miliknya di atas meja ruang tengah, sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan dengan langkah lebar mendekati Ryouta. Tepat seperti dugaannya, pemuda bermata madu itu telah berganti posisi; yang awalnya duduk, kini merebahkan diri dengan kedua lengan telentang dan sepasang kaki tetap menggantung.

"Bisa-bisa aku meleleh," imbuh Ryouta tiba-tiba, mendongak dan menatap Tetsuya yang menjulang di atas kepalanya. "Kenapa kau terlihat biasa saja, Tetsuyacchi?"

Bahu berkedik tak acuh, Tetsuya juga tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. "Nanti juga kau akan terbiasa." Ia mengambil tempat tepat di samping Ryouta, nyaris menduduki lengan kanan pemuda itu. "Dan kuharap ini bisa membantu." Botol dingin sengaja disimpannya tidak jauh dari pipi Ryouta, menempel sengaja sampai dingin meresap dan menghilangkan rona merah karena panas.

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak benar-benar bertanya kenapa Tetsuyacchi bisa terlihat biasa-biasa saja," Ryouta mendengus samar, "maksudku, setelah kita putus kemarin malam."

 _Untuk kesekian kalinya_ , konklusi Daiki merayap dalam benak Tetsuya. Dasar sialan, menyerang di saat seperti ini.

Dan sekarang, Tetsuya benar-benar tidak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana. Atau berkata seperti apa tanpa harus menyakiti perasaan Ryouta.

"Ryouta-kun sendiri, bagaimana?"

Penasaran, Ryouta menoleh. "Apanya yang bagaimana?"

"Tidak bertanya kenapa aku memutuskanmu?"

 _Hazel_ kembar membelalak, sesaat memang, karena Ryouta mampu mengubahnya kembali seperti sedia kala. Raut wajahnya tak bisa Tetsuya tebak (jika tidak ingin disebut datar namun terselip tanya dan ragu yang melintas).

"Yah..." Ryouta tertawa gugup, mengalihkan fokusnya ke mana saja. _Ke mana saja_ , asal tidak mendalami sepasang iris biru langit yang kerap kali membuatnya kecil. "Karena aku egois? Tetsuyacchi jadi memutuskan untuk berakhir, denganku. Atau—"

"Itu benar," sela Tetsuya, cepat. "Ryouta-kun memang egois. Tidak mau mendengar penjelasanku."

"Tapi semua itu terlihat seperti tidak membutuhkan alasan, Tetsuyacchi." Ryouta protes, tanpa sadar meninggikan oktaf dalam nada suaranya. "Dan ingat, aku membicarakan Kagamicchi di sini. Kalian berdua terlalu dekat, apalagi sampai Kagamicchi mengajakmu kencan."

"Itu bukan kencan."

"Katakan itu pada seseorang yang pergi berdua saja ke toko sepatu, tanpa sedikit pun memberitahuku. _Oh yeah_ , Kagamicchi itu memang pemain basket yang hebat. Tapi dia tidak perlu berjalan berdua denganmu seperti itu hanya untuk membeli sepatu—oh." Lima detik, ucapan Ryouta tidak tuntas. Ia mengerjapkan mata, sekali, dua kali, dan tiga sampai akhirnya Ryouta memberanikan diri untuk menemukan langit sebiru musim panas di sepasang kelereng Tetsuya.

"Sudah kubilang, itu bukan kencan," tekan Tetsuya, matanya memicing sinis. "Dan _cheessecake_ yang kaubeli itu," ujarnya, menunjuk benda yang tersimpan manis di meja makan. "Menjelaskan semuanya, Ryouta-kun."

Ryouta mati kutu, lidahnya mendadak kelu sekadar berkata, "Tapi, tapi Tetsuyacchi—"

Namun, ucapannya lagi-lagi tidak pernah selesai, _untuk saat ini_. Manakala ketika Tetsuya ikut merebahkan diri, memberatkan lengan kanan Ryouta dengan kepalanya, ketika ia selalu sadar bahwa lengan Ryouta begitu kokoh, begitu hangat di saat bersamaan, dan begitu besar memberikan perlindungan untuknya.

Ryouta juga tidak menolak. Entah karena sisa-sisa rasa terkejutnya, entah karena kebodohannya begitu ia sadar maksud dari perkataan Tetsuya selama pertengkaran mereka terjadi kemarin malam. Tetsuya juga mungkin sudah menyadarinya lebih dulu. Hubungan mereka selalu seperti ini, _selalu_. Berdebat karena hal-hal kecil yang terkesan sepele, berakhir dengan kata putus sebagai ujung yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu menentukan.

Kemarin boleh saja Tetsuya berkata semuanya berakhir, Ryouta hari ini ingin memperbaiki, tetapi esok dan esoknya lagi bisa saja kejadian yang sama terus berulang. Siklus mereka terlalu aneh, sampai-sampai Daiki bingung harus mendengarnya bagaimana.

"Anggap saja pesan yang kemarin itu tidak ada gunanya," kelakar Ryouta lugas, sengaja melengkungkan lengan dan menarik Tetsuya lebih dekat. "Omong-omong, di mana aku bisa melihat hadiahnya?"

Tetsuya mendengus sebal, meski akhirnya terkekeh ringan. "Di kamarku. Aku harap Ryouta-kun menyukainya," ia meringis sejenak, "dan ukuran sepatunya pas."

"Nah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Gelak tawa mengudara, Ryouta sengaja memberikan satu kecupan ringan di puncak kepala Tetsuya, pada pelipisnya, dan berakhir di kening pemuda biru muda itu. "Hari ini panas sekali."

"Kau akan terbiasa." Bola mata berotasi malas. "Dan selamat ulang tahun, Ryouta-kun."

"Terimakasih." Seulas senyum dipoles lebar. "Sepertinya kita harus pergi ke festival malam nanti."

"Aku ingin permen apel," Tetsuya tidak ingin diam. Ia beringsut pelan dan mencium pipi Ryouta. Singkat saja. "Dan omong-omong, kita harus habiskan _chessecake-_ nya dulu, Ryouta-kun."

" _Meh._ "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**( _Happy Birthday, Kise Ryouta~ ^^)_**

* * *

**Owari**

**Author's Note:**

> sankyuu udah baca ^^


End file.
